


Worst Day Ever

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Short Fluff Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: "Today is the worst day EVER!" "What's wrong?" "I had to put pants on!"





	Worst Day Ever

 

Niall was very upset, and Harry could just feel it coming off of Niall. Nail was just not talking about it either. He would sigh and just sit back in the seat at the meeting table, and stare off into space. Which of in itself was just wrong, Nail was the one that was always smiling, and ready to go. 

 

When they finally got out of the meeting, Niall was the one to lead the way to car that Harry and Niall were sharing now. “Today is the worst day EVER!” Niall said has he seat back in the car seat, and then laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry finally asked because he wanted to solve this now and have his Niall back. 

 

“I had to put pants on.” Niall said has if it was joke but Harry could tell it had meaning to it.  Niall closed his eyes and rested.

 

“Why is that the problem, it is usually not a problem.”   
  


“I wanted to spend the day in bed with you.” Niall commented as he snuggled into Harry, who was now smiling.

 

“I can fix the problem when we get home.”

 

"Sounds like a date Har." 


End file.
